


No Roads

by Delphinium493



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, its like nsr but more strict ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinium493/pseuds/Delphinium493
Summary: In which the generator experiment done by DJ Subatomic Supernova goes horribly wrongand Bunk Bed Junction are sent to a different timeline, where everything is the same,but grey, creepy and... well, generally worse.This No Roads AU is heavely inspired by LunasDestiny on Tumblr! https://lunasdestiny.tumblr.com/post/629116170665066496/dj-subatomic-loses-control-over-his-powers-because (might be slightly different in my fic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	No Roads

"M............y........."

"M..a.....y....?"

"M...ay..!!"

"MAY!!"

And so, May woke up; with the first thing feeling the stiff broken street floor. She slowly put her hand up onto her forehead and gave herself some reality-check. After that, she bolted right up and looked towards the direction she heard her name from, happy and relieved to see her one true partner: "Zuke...! What happened?". It seemed that Zuke had already awoken minutes before May and waited for her to wake up as well.  
"I don't know, May...", the drummer wondered; sounding just as confused as the guitarist, "guess we are back to the square alley? or so I think.... It seems rather empty here". He reached out his hand and helped May back on her feet.  
  
They both looked around, trying to grasp and remember what happened before. Just moments ago, they were with the NSR Artists testing on a new Generator that would help Vinyl City to the next level. Ever since the whole music revolution and all that jizz-jazz happened, the city grew stronger in population and NSR needed a plan with the qwasa energy output, fast.  
Bunk Bed Junction may not be part NSR (at least not for the time being until May is ready enough), though they did offered their help as they have as much power and strength in powering the qwasa- as strong or even stronger than the megastars.  
To the generator…  
  
Tatiana and all the megastars, as well as BBJ gathered here in Cast Tech Districts in request of DJ Subatomic Supernova for the next step of the energy generation discussion: The Testing-phase. “With the generators converted energy, we can keep the electricity last longer and avoid constant blackouts the general public had to suffer for quite some time.” The DJ continued rambling, with the others following him as well. For now, they’re calling it GPBU, the General Public’s Back Up energy.  
With GPBU, they can multiply the energy output, produced by the people’s music transformation and use them for their own benefit. This new generator would be a live changer for the city for the better! So, they thought.  
Until…

The next thing was Supernova's rambling about his huge brand-new modish machine and how this piece of metal can change the future of the musical city to a new era, and of course go on how great and genius it is. But they didn't come to remember this. It was what happened afterwards.

"Ah."

Their last moment was NSR's self-centered poised DJ walking towards the generator, wiping of the dust off the lid, that keeps safe a huge red button. After inserting the keys and opening the lid, the DJ gave out his final words: "Now, feast upon your eyes and observe the new era of Vinyl City!" And with that he pressed the red button. He looked over to BBJ and snapped his fingers. That was BBJ's cue to power up the generator with their instrument transformation. And they did. They rocked the generator.

"Let's get 'em, Zuke!"

"On your mark, May!"

[GEN-110532-CAPACITY: START-INIT]

"BUNKA!"

[GEN-110532-CAPACITY: 21%]

"JUNKA!

[GEN-110532-CAPACITY: 45%]

"SHAKALAKA"

[GEN-110532-CAPACITY: 74%]

"BAM!"

[GEN-110532-CAPACITY: 99%]

.  
.  
.

And then everything went white

...and then black.  
.  
.  
.  
And then explosion happened.  
And yelling and screaming.  
Lots of screaming.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh... Did we get blasted!? ARE WE DEAD!?", May started to yell and panic until the nerves hit her brain. With that she stopped her fit of terror and groaned about her headaches. Probably the effects from the explosions as it was a hefty one at that. "I don't think that's the case, somethings not right... Look around you."  
Indeed, something's not quite right. This is the festival plaza!  
But...  
different.  
The whole street is eerily quiet. There are no people walking around the plaza, not one person, other than the two, are seen here. Not even a stray cat or a nasty rat are seen rattling the nearest trash cans. And the plaza often had issues and complaints against the fast-growing stray animal population.  
It's all dead. The plaza itself is not even what it is in their version. The shops surrounding the qwasa statue are all closed, abandoned, with doors and windows being covered shut with wooden plates. Junks and papers are flying around, the lamps are flickering with little light they had. It’s like a ghost town.

  


"Zuke... I don't feel good about this… Is this really our home? “. What’s best describing the atmosphere for them is dark and gloomy. The sky is covered in thick black clouds, which not even the sun can shine its lights below on the surface. Creepy whispers and faint screaming can be heard from around them, causing May’s body to shiver in horror.  
“Zuke!! I don’t like this at all!”, she grabbed by one of Zuke’s arms and shook it crazy. Zuke (even if he doesn’t show it) feels as much distraught and fear, unable to move an inch. After a good amount of trying to get May off his arm, he suggested something:  
  
When all things go bad or they just want to catch a break, there’s always one place to go back to: The sewer! Since they were still in the festival plaza, their home, their sewer shouldn’t be too far away. With still many unanswered questions and creepy hallways they decided to just up and get back to the sewer for now. Maybe it’s not as bad as in the underground as it is above? 

Walking around the lost city, as faint whisper continuing to creep over them, they reached a place that felt somehow familiar. With closer inspection, they overjoyed. It was their favorite burger restaurant! But just like the other shops; it’s closed. They peeked inside on one of the open cracks of the broken painted windows.  
It was unfortunately too dark inside to even make up any shapes. Zuke tried again, now harder in focusing what’s inside. What he can somehow see is a walking big shape. With more focus, he followed the moving shadow with intense focus, until a particle of dust landed on his eyes. “Dang it…” he grumbled, washing his eyes off the dust. Few seconds later, Zuke went back to his stand and tried to look for the weird shadow again. But the next thing he knew, the shadow disappeared.  
  
Defeated and confused, he went back to May, who still trembles in fright. „Are you sure, this is our place?! “, she cringed, starting to doubt her surroundings. „Well, it HAS to be our favorite restaurant in this city. And look, the sewer! The lid is already open! “, Zuke pointed towards the sewer entrance.

„Guess we really have no choice but to find out why the city is! so! creeeepy! “  
„Right, May. “

With a final nod to each other, the jumped into the sewer hole entrance.


End file.
